A Blue Starry Sky Volume 1
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: Aoi Hoshizora has always wanted to be a Keyblade wielder. Will she be able to become a Keyblade Master? Or will her heart falter from the effort?
1. Chapter I

**Hello, and welcome to my story. I can't remember exactly when it came to me, but I think this story spawned itself to me around the fall. Eventually I got the courage to actually write it. **

**But the way I conceived the OCs is probably a method that not many people would devote time to do. I have The Sims 3, and I used the Sims to make the OCs. I got the RGB colors from the parents' hair, eye, and clothing colors with Photoshop to then make the kids via the genetics of TS3. I've even made the traits that the computer gave them into actual character traits, if you know where to spot them.**

**For the Keyblades, I used the shindinmaker generator for them by putting in their names to get what their Keyblades would be like. One of my best friends actually drew them out for me once I gave her the descriptions of what the generator made. You won't get to read what their personal Keyblades look like until the second chapter, though.**

**I like to read what people think of my stories, so I'd apprecaite it if I could see what the readers think. Even if it's not critique, I like to see how people feel about them. I'm extremely attached to these OCs from how I made them, so I hope you enjoy reading about them.**

**I'm going to be combining some theories I've read/watched for this fanfic, so look forward to that. **

**Most of the chapter titles will be from the different songs from KH, but I might have to use other songs I like if I can't find lyrics that fit with what I want for the chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy reading about the OCs in this story. I haven't been this excited to share a fanfic in for a few years, so I really hope you enjoy reading about the journey my characters take.**

**Without further ado, here's **_A Blue Starry Sky_**.**

* * *

Chapter I: Simple and Clean

* * *

_Twelve times you have struggled against fate. And yet you continue to keep trying._

_Is this proof of your strength of heart?_

**A young woman opened her eyes to darkness.**

She was standing on a platform made of glass. Her body shone in the light.

_But is that enough? When it comes down to it, can you protect yourself?_

Small creatures that were black in shape and color with yellow eyes raised up from the ground.

They surrounded her, creeping closer.

_Or will you surrender to fear?_

She blinked her eyes closed as light suddenly glowed out of her right hand.

A sword shaped like a key appeared in her grasp.

Gripping it with both hands, she slashed at the creatures, making them disappear. Small hearts flouted into the air from them and vanished.

_You have a great power within you. It is your birthright._

_Your light shines brightest in the dark, where you can shine._

More glass platforms appeared, moving upwards.

She ran along them, slashing more creatures as she went.

_But even if that's the case, darkness can still grip you._

_However, you don't shun it. You accept its existence._

She gasped as darkness gripped her and dragged her down into the floor.

_And through that acceptance, you gain more power._

She gasped as she appeared above water, under a clear blue sky.

She got up and saw a giant creature with its body and shape black, with its yellow eyes glowing.

She dodged the creature's arms and slashed at it. She jumped back and moved across the ground. She pointed the sword at it, and gusts of wind, streams of water and ice, trails of fire, and cracks of lightening hit the creature.

With a jump, she smacked the sword in the creature's face. The creature bellowed and vanished.

She held up the sword, looking at it.

_As your birthright, you have the power to open the door._

_As it's your legacy. Your reason for existence._

_Will you manage to find it and open it, as per what's written for you? Or will you fail once again, in anguish despite your efforts?_

_As the one who is to inherit the kingdom of all hearts..._

_I look forward to seeing how this story ends._

_I eagerly wait for the time when we can cross paths... And meet face to face._

_Now, go forth, and seek out the door—the door to your kingdom._

* * *

Sunlight streamed into a tidy, white room. A guitar was hanging on the wall, next to a closet door that had a school uniform on a hanger. There was a small counter with an electric clock next to a bed. In the bed, was a young woman with straight, shoulder-length brown hair.

She opened her sky-blue eyes, blinking. She sat up, stretching and yawning. She turned to face her clock, which read 6:57 AM.

"Wow, I woke up before the clock," she said. "That's new."

She turned to look at her calendar on the wall, where the date was circled with red marker. Her eyes brightened.

"Oh, yeah, today's the first day of school!" she said, jumping out of the bed and running into the bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom, she quickly got dressed in her school uniform—a long-sleeved red suit with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, a red bow, a red skirt, black socks that reached up to her knees, and black shoes.

She grabbed a hot pink backpack on the ground and put it on as she exited the room.

She closed her door—which had a nameplate that read "Aoi Hoshizora"—and knocked on the door next to hers, which had a nameplate that read "Hazuki Aketo". The door next to Hazuki's had a nameplate that read "Aoki Hiromasa".

"Aketo, you sleepy-head, it's time to get up!"

There was a groan from inside the room.

"Aoi? Can you _please_ not be so loud in the morning?"

Aoi ran down the hallway and slid down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and ate some cereal before heading back to her bathroom. She put her hair into twin low ponytails with hot-pink ponytail holders and quickly did her teeth.

She ran past Hazuki, who poked his head out of his room. He had green eyes and short, side-swept blonde hair.

"Aoi?" he said, confused, tilting his head. "What're you in a hurry for? The academy doesn't start until nine because of the orientation that's at eight."

"I wanna see the school before everyone arrives!" Aoi said, running down the stairs.

Hazuki sighed and turned back into his room.

* * *

Aoi jumped out the door and looked back at the sign above the door, which read "Starry Sky Orphanage".

She narrowed her eyes and turned away from it, running to her left and down the sidewalk. She exited out onto the main street and turned right.

Yellow buildings were to her left, and the vast sea was to her right, with various colored island cities in the distance. There was a trolley in the distance that connected to a purple island city, and another one behind her that connected to a blue island city. There were trolleys in the air, connecting to various levels of the city.

Aoi grabbed and spun around a lamppost, laughing as she let go. She turned and climbed up many stairs before entering a trolley. She looked out the window as she went up.

She exited the trolley and continued climbing stairs, looking back behind her to see a better view of the ocean.

"...It's amazing how the academy is home to the highest point in the city," she murmured, turning and walking.

Some other young men and women, also in red school uniforms and with bags and backpacks, were walking and running in the same direction.

Aoi continued her way before the street opened to a gate that was open before tall building with various levels.

* * *

Inside, Aoi approached walls with slots in them. She traded her shoes with white ones and followed the other students into an audience chamber.

She sat down in her seat, straining to get a look of the stage.

There were five people on the stage. Each one was wearing differently colored cloaks with differently colored studs and animal masks. The shortest person wore a pink cloak with dark green studs and a fox mask. The person next to them was a little bit taller and wore a yellow cloak with dark blue studs and a leopard mask. The middle person was the tallest and wore a white cloak with dark purple studs and a unicorn mask. The next person was a little bit shorter than the middle person and wore a light yellow cloak with red studs and a bear mask. The last person was shorter than the person next to them and wore a purple cloak with light blue studs and a snake mask.

The person in the middle walked up to a microphone stand. They cleared their throat and looked at the students.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Keyblade Academy. My name is Ira, and I'm the leader of the Foretellers that were trained by the Master of Masters.

"The Foretellers to my right are Ava and Gula. The Foretellers to my left are Aced and Invi.

"Together, we work together and train upcoming Keyblade wielders here at this Academy. While there are many different academies and schools throughout Scala Ed Calum, you were all fortunate enough to have ended up on the island where our school is.

"As such, you will be getting the best hands-on experience when it comes to learning about the Keyblade and how to wield it. However, please understand that we are tough in our teachings, and if you're unable to keep up with us, you will unfortunately have to drop out.

"For those that can make the cut, within the next three years you will not only learn about the Keyblade, but about your Keyblade and how to effectively use it.

"When you leave, you'll find a board in the hallway that says where your homeroom is. Each homeroom is ruled over by one of us. As there's only five of us, each student year and class have specific times for when their classes are, and they rotate daily during school sessions. You'll also find the school schedule on the board as well. I suggest taking a picture of the schedule with your Gummiphones so you can have it for reference.

"I look forward to seeing how this year's first-year class fares. That is all."

* * *

Aoi looked at the board, trying to find her name.

"Looks like we're in the same class."

Aoi turned to see Aoki, smirking, standing with Hazuki.

Aoki had blue eyes and short, swept-up wild black hair.

The both of them were wearing the male school uniform, with red pants. Hazuki had an aqua backpack and Aoki had a spiceberry backpack.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," said Hazuki, crossing his arms, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," said Aoi, smiling.

"Were you able to walk around?"

"No. It took too long to get here with the trolley. I wish the orphanage was closer to the academy..."

"You know we could get a place, but then we'd have to work to have food and stuff," Aoki said. "Of which I'd rather not do."

"If you're content with being lazy than why are you here?" Hazuki asked, rolling his eyes.

"I might be lazy, but I'd rather help protect worlds than to have a boring job."

"Says the guy who can dismantle electric things."

"Hey, it's fun to take things apart and put them back together! At least I don't sleep in all day, and steal things from people when they're not looking."

"I call it 'borrowing'."

"Stealing is stealing," said Aoi, crossing her arms.

"Hey, blame it on me not having a parental figure," murmured Hazuki.

"We _all_ don't have parents," said Aoki, sharply.

The bell rang, and students ran all over to get to their homeroom.

"Shit, we'll be late!" Aoki muttered, turning around and running.

"What have I said about swearing?!" Hazuki said, running after him.

"Oh c'mon, man! You're not my dad!"

"Yeah, I'm your _cousin_, so that means we're family!"

"Ya know, just because the orphanage says that's what we are doesn't mean I have to listen to you! And we don't even know if that's true or not!"

"You know that we came with papers that said so! Why would that have been written if it were a lie?"

"You have a point..."

"Hey, cousins, wait for me!" Aoi shouted, giggling, and then ran after them.

She bumped into someone.

"Ow!"

She landed on the ground, running her behind.

"...Are you alright?"

Aoi looked up to see a young man staring at her. He had gray eyes, long straight spikey hair, and tan skin. He wore the second-year uniform, which was blue.

"Um, yeah," she said, blushing.

He held out his hand towards her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome," he said, and then started walking away. "You better hurry if you don't want to be late."

"Um, wait! What's your name?"

He looked back at her.

"…Yuito. Yuito Masora."

* * *

Aoi ran into the classroom. It was large, with Ava in front of a whiteboard. There was a teacher table with a seat next to the board.

Aoi hurried into her seat, which was next to Hazuki and Aoki.

"You okay?" asked Hazuki, looking at her. "Your face is all red."

"I'm fine," said Aoi, looking at the front of the room.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Ava. I'm typically in charge of the first-year classes. In this class, we go over the history of the Keyblade, the Keyblade War, and Kingdom Hearts."

Someone in the room raised their hand.

"When do we get our Keyblades?"

"That's a question I'm always asked," said Ava, smiling. "We typically let you get your Keyblades after the three years, at your graduation.

"However, that doesn't mean you can't use a Keyblade. We let the students use faux ones during class sessions.

"There are times that some students end up awakening their personal Keyblade once they've had a faux one in their hands, but we're strict with having students use the faux ones. If you use your own, you'll get detention. If you do it too often, we'll expel you and make you lost the ability to use a Keyblade.

"We do this so that there aren't any rivalries."

"What's the point of being a Keyblade wielder if we can't use our own Keyblades?" muttered Aoki.

"Yeah, that's annoying," Aoi said.

"Quiet," whispered Hazuki. "I know it's irritating, but she's giving a lecture."

Aoki groaned and slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"We have our classes composed of groups of three," Ava explained. "We do this so you can learn what it means to work as a team.

"However, we are aware that rivalries are something that's inevitable. Group rivalries are fine in school, but personal ones aren't allowed."

"The hell is that rule?" muttered Aoki. "Don't they realize that out of school the students will be doing that?"

Ava looked over the crowd. Aoki stiffened when he saw her looking in his direction.

"Is there something you're confused about, Aoki Hiromasa?" she asked.

Aoki's eyes widened when he saw the class look at him.

"Um, uh..." he stammered, running a hand through his hair. "I just thought that students might still have rivalries out of school if it's not allowed..."

"We monitor the city so we would be made aware of them," said Ava. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

Ava turned away from him and continued speaking.

Aoki looked over and saw Hazuki smirking and Aoi giggling.

"What're you looking at?" he grumbled, crossing his arms and looking down at the ground.

"That was funny," Aoi murmured.

"She got you good," said Hazuki.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"You will now write your names on pieces of paper," explained Ava. "Once I've collected them all, I'll draw out your names and we'll see who's in your group of three."

"What are the odds of us being grouped together?" Hazuki asked, looking at Aoi.

"Pretty high, I'd guess," said Aoi, smiling.

"I don't know anyone else who could deal with Aoki like we can."

"Go on, keep making fun of me!" muttered Aoki.

"You make it too easy," said Hazuki, smirking.

They printed their names in silence. Ava collected all the pieces of paper, and went back to the front of the room, sitting in the chair. She stacked and shifted the pieces of paper before setting them down flat with the blank sections upright.

"And our first group is composed of... Aoi Hoshizora, Hazuki Aketo, and Aoki Hiromasa. ...Huh. Figured as much..."

"How does she know we're always grouped together?" Aoki muttered.

"The orphanage papers probably say it," said Hazuki. "Since we're related it makes sense, they'd want us together."

"Makes you wonder who found us as babies..."

Aoi glanced at Aoki and looked out the window.

* * *

The bell rang. Students walked towards the entrance, getting their outside shoes and leaving the building.

"Ugh, why did we get homework on the first day of school?!" Aoki moaned. "And why can't we have Keyblades already?! What's the use of a Keyblade Academy if we can't use them in school?!"

"They have their reasons," said Hazuki.

"At least we can practice using one now," said Aoi.

"But it's not the same!" Aoki said.

There was a group of girls hanging around in a circle. It was a mixture of all the school-year students—the third-year students' uniforms were yellow.

"What's the hang up for?" asked Aoi, trying to see through.

"Maybe it's a popular kid?" Aoki said.

The group parted to show a familiar face.

"Yuito Masora...!" Aoi gasped.

"You know him?" Hazuki asked, looking at her.

"I bumped into him after orientation while I was trying to catch up to you guys."

"Lemme guess, he helped you off the floor, right?" Aoki said, smirking. "Classic move there."

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying that it's an effortless way to pick up girls."

"How can you say that?! You don't even _know_ him!"

"Yeah, and neither do _you!_ C'mon, look at him—he _reeks_ of popularity! I bet he's got a fan-club!"

"Clearly, he has one," murmured Hazuki, watching as Yuito tried to move through the crowd.

"I _so_ do know him!" said Aoi, glaring at Aoki. "I know him! I do!"

"Oh yeah? What's his favorite color?"

"Gray, obviously!"

Aoi paused and narrowed her eyes.

"How did I know that?" she muttered.

"What's wrong? What do you mean? Do you know him or not?"

"Yes! Wait, no! I—I don't know!"

Aoi grabbed her hair and pulled on it in frustration. She ran to get her black shoes on and ran out of the building.

"What's up with her?" Aoki asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know," said Hazuki, shrugging.

* * *

Aoi looked out at the ocean. The sun was starting to set.

"I have a feeling this school year isn't going to be as simple and clean as I had hoped..."


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: But Does that Mean I Have to Meet Your Father?

* * *

**Aoi was in her room, playing with her guitar. She was wearing a red jacket,** a hot pink shirt with a yellow heart on it, a black skirt, tall black boots, and a necklace with a white stone.

Moonlight streamed into her bedroom.

A siren started blaring, startling her.

"Attention, this is not a drill."

Ira's voice sounded from speakers.

"I repeat, this is not a drill. Vast amounts of Heartless have appeared in the city. You are to join up in your groups and defeat them. The groups that defeat the most Heartless will win a special prize."

Aoi jumped off her bed and ran into the hallway. She glanced at Hazuki's and Aoki's rooms before turning and running in the other direction.

* * *

Aoi cut through the Shadow Heartless with her Keyblade, which had a purple handle, a silver body, and a star-shaped tip.

"For a standard Keyblade, this Starlight isn't bad, I guess," she muttered, dodging a jumping Shadow Heartless and slashing it.

She gripped Starlight and pointed it at other Heartless.

"Water!" she cried out, swiping her Keyblade as jets of water hit the Heartless, making them disappear.

Aoi watched as the hearts flouted into the air.

She turned and ran down the street into an accessible area with a fountain. Various Heartless were about, and they turned her way as she approached. They began chasing her.

"Thunder!" Aoi cried out, moving to the side while holding her Keyblade to the sky, as bolts of lightning hit the Heartless and they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Aoi smiled and stared at her Keyblade.

"Look at you, defeating Heartless on your own. Ain't that a wonderful thing, eh?"

Startled, Aoi took a battle stance and looked around.

"Up here, princess."

Aoi looked up and saw a man staring down at her from a roof.

He had a yellow left eye and a black eyepatch on his right eye, long black hair with white streaks in it tied into a ponytail, a scar on his left cheek, and pointed ears. He was wearing a black coat with black gloves and boots.

"Who are you?" Aoi asked, adjusting her grip on her Keyblade.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" said the man, smirking. "But since you asked, you can call me Xigbar."

He jumped into the air, flipping as he soared and landed in front of the fountain.

"Are you the one who summoned the Heartless?" asked Aoi, pointing her Keyblade at him.

"Who can say?" said Xigbar, smirking. "Maybe, maybe not."

"That's not an answer!"

"Oh c'mon, it _so _is an answer, princess."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that's what you are."

"What?"

"Eh, you'll understand it someday," Xigbar said, shrugging.

"…Why are you here?"

"Why? To see you, of course."

"Me?"

"Yeah, _you_. See, you're kinda in the way."

"In the way? Of what?"

"Sorry, not telling."

Xigbar summoned weapons that looked like a blade with small knives attached to it—his Arrowguns.

"In any case, let's see what you're capable of… Before I kill you."

"What?!" Aoi cried out, holding her Keyblade tightly.

Xigbar smirked at her before letting loose a volley of arrows made of light. She barely jumped out of the way, trying not to get hit.

"Water!" she shouted, pointing her Keyblade at him.

He disappeared in thin air.

"Huh?!"

"Too slow, princess."

Aoi cried out in pain as she felt a shot strike her shoulder. Xigbar whacked her on the head and kicked her, making Aoi fly before landing on the ground in front of the fountain. Her Keyblade shattered on the ground a few feet in front of her.

"Pathetic," Xigbar said, shaking his head, leveling an Arrowgun on her. "You aren't even capable as a Keyblade wielder. Not like _he _became, that is."

Aoi looked up at him, blood dripping from where she was hit.

"Who?" she asked.

"Somebody that you'll never get to meet, unfortunately—unless you die," Xigbar said, looking at her sadly. "You could've become something. A shame, really."

He charged his weapon and fired. Aoi closed her eyes.

"_Aoi!_"

* * *

Aoi opened her eyes to find herself standing on glass, in a darkened place.

"Where…?"

"You're in your Dive to the Heart."

Aoi turned to see a girl who looked like she was around Aoi's age. She had sky-blue eyes and short, straight red hair. She was wearing a pink-and-black coat-dress that had a hood and a black belt, a white shirt underneath, short black boots, bracelets, and a necklace that resembled Aoi's.

"Who are you?" Aoi asked.

"I'm a data version of someone called Kairi. I've resided inside your heart since you were born."

"Why am I here?"

"I called you here so you can save yourself."

"How?"

"By calling forth _your _Keyblade," Data-Kairi said, pointing at Aoi's chest.

"But I don't know how," Aoi murmured, looking at the ground.

"Yes, you do," Data-Kairi said, walking up to Aoi and holding her hands. "Listen to your heart and call for it."

"Okay…"

Aoi closed her eyes and concentrated. Light filled the air, and Aoi opened her eyes to see a new Keyblade in her hand.

It was golden, with green vines curving around it from above the handle to the top. The key part was of a red flower, with three golden spikes forming the key point. Above the handle was a large red flower with a yellow bulb, and its green vines curved to the end of the handle and pressed up against it, facing upwards towards the flower. The vines had small red petals poking out. The keychain was a smaller version of the red flower.

"Garnet Chivalry…" Aoi murmured, staring at it in awe.

She narrowed her eyes and looked upwards.

* * *

There was a flash in the air.

Xigbar shielded his eye and blinked to find Aoi with her new Keyblade.

"Oh, so _that's _your personal Keyblade?" he murmured, looking at it. "What's its name?"

"Garnet Chivalry," answered Aoi, shifting her feet.

"Well, then, let's see what it can do!" Xigbar said, smirking, firing another arrow.

Aoi moved slightly to the side, pointing her Keyblade at him.

"Light!" she shouted, and a bust of light erupted from her Keyblade, blasting Xigbar in the chest.

"Argh!"

He landed on the ground and scowled. He got up and adjusted his shoulders.

"Lucky shot," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" said Aoi, glaring.

"Aoi!"

"There you are, Aoi!"

Aoi turned to see Hazuki and Aoki running up to her.

"Hazuki, Aoki!"

Hazuki was wearing a blue short-sleeved buttoned shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white shoes.

His Keyblade was brown and lightning-shaped, with a green ribbon making a heart shape before it wrapped around it, and its keychain was a cracked heart.

Aoki was wearing a dark purple vest with a hood, a purple long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark jeans, and gray shoes.

His Keyblade was dark blue, with white wings, white bubbles on the top with green leaves attached forming the key part, and its keychain was a white feather.

"Oh, great, here come your _retainers_," Xigbar muttered, adjusting his Arrowguns.

"Are you okay, Aoi?" Hazuki asked, standing to Aoi's left.

"No, dumbass, she's _bleeding!_" Aoi snapped, narrowing his eyes and moving to Aoi's right.

"Heal!" Hazuki said, tapping Aoi with his Keyblade.

Aoi's bleeding stopped.

"I bet this bastard is the one who hurt her!" Aoki shouted, pointing his Keyblade at Xigbar.

"Guilty as charged," Xigbar murmured, holding his hands up. "And what're _your _Keyblades called, tiger?"

"Don't call me that!" Aoki shouted, glaring. "Mine's Skywalker Seclusion, and Hazuki's is Earthy Loneliness."

"Why'd you tell him?" Hazuki asked. "And who _is _he, anyway?"

"He asked, so…"

"You don't need to tell everyone our Keyblades' names."

"But it's so cool to heart what others have!"

"_Mine _is Garnet Chivalry," Aoi said, waving her Keyblade slightly.

"That's perfect for you," said Hazuki, smiling.

"Yeah, it is, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes…" Aoki muttered.

"_Hello_, I'm still here!" Xigbar exclaimed, rolling his eye and resting one Arrowgun against his shoulder.

"Oh, right!"

The group took a battle stance.

"So, who _are _you?" asked Hazuki.

"Name's Xigbar, and I'm here to kill your precious princess."

"Princess?"

"He means me," answered Aoi.

"Well, we're not going to let you do that!" Aoki said, glaring.

"We're family, so we have to take care of each other," Hazuki said, narrowing his eyes.

Xigbar laughed.

"Just because you were told you are family, doesn't _make _you a family. Right, princess?"

"Huh?"

"Oh c'mon, you know what I'm talking about. That's why you prefer to be alone, am I right?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Ah ah, spy secret~," said Xigbar, waving a finger.

"Even if she feels that way, we'll always be there for her," Hazuki said.

"Yeah, nothing can change that!" Aoki said.

"Oh, _really?_"

Xigbar disappeared.

"Huh?!"

"How'd he do that?!"

Xigbar appeared behind Aoi and grabbed onto her neck, lifting her up into the air before teleporting back to where he was. He held an Arrowgun up to her neck.

"Let her go!" Aoki shouted, running towards them.

Xigbar shot the ground in front of Aoki, making him collide into Hazuki.

"Argh!"

Hazuki held Aoki up, with Aoki glaring at Xigbar.

"Ha, why are you staring at me like I drowned your goldfish?" Xigbar asked, chuckling. "_He _used to glare at me like that too! How nostalgic!"

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, not telling."

"Please, let Aoi go!" Hazuki pleaded.

"Sorry, kiddo, no can do."

Xigbar charged the Arrowgun and Aoi scrambled to make him let go, whimpering.

"Say hi to your father for me," he whispered in her ear, before lifting her up into the air.

"My father?" Aoi gasped. "You know who my father is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" murmured Xigbar, smirking.

His Arrowgun glowed bright.

"No!"

"Aoi!"

Xigbar grinned and put his finger where he could release an arrow. He made to release it, but his eye widened when he saw something flying towards them from the air.

"Shit!" he shouted, gritting his teeth and letting Aoi go as he jumped back.

"Ow!"

Aoi rubbed her butt where she landed on the ground. Her eyes widened when something slammed into the ground in front of her.

It was a Keyblade. It was black, with a goat in the handle, and a bright blue eye at the end and as its keychain.

"A Keyblade…?"

"Geez, that's one way to protect someone you need," Xigbar muttered, glaring up at a roof.

"Aoi!"

Hazuki and Aoki ran up to Aoi, blocking her from Xigbar.

Xigbar unsummoned his Arrowgun.

"Well, show's over," he murmured, turning around and putting his hands behind his head as he walked away.

"What?!" cried out Hazuki. "That's it?!"

"Yeah, I've been ordered not to harm Aoi," Xigbar said, looking at them. "But rest assured, there _will _be a time when we fight for real."

A dark portal appeared.

"See ya!" he said, waving. "Hopefully next time you're _stronger_, princess."

Xigbar walked into the portal, and it disappeared.

Hazuki and Aoki hugged Aoi.

"What made you leave on your own?" asked Hazuki.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Aoi said, looking at her lap. "It's just that I'm used to dealing with things on my own, so…"

"Well, you don't have to do that anymore," Aoki murmured. "We're a team now, so we have to look after each other."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, let's go," said Hazuki. "I think we've been here long enough."

"What about the Keyblade?" asked Aoki, looking at the Keyblade.

"Leave it. C'mon, let's go."

The group stood up and walked out of the area. Aoi looked back at the Keyblade as she left.

A few minutes passed, and someone in an outfit like Xigbar's landed next to the Keyblade. They picked it up and looked at where the group had exited the area.

"Aoi Hoshizora, may your heart be your guiding key…"


End file.
